The present invention relates generally to containers used in the materials handling industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a tilting container system which enables the user to access all the material in a container. This system is particularly applicable to larger containers.
It will be appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the art that it is difficult to access all the materials stored in the containers typically used in the materials handling industry. An example of such a container is a large wire mesh bin which can be used to store a variety of replacement parts, fasteners and other bulk products that are found in a manufacturing facility. To be more practical, such containers are also very large and therefore very difficult to tilt so that the user may reach materials at the bottom of the container.
To this end there have been a series of expensive tilting tables that have been developed. An example of such a tilting table is the E-Z Reach Container Tilter manufactured by Southwork. It is also necessary for the end user to purchase such a table in addition to purchasing the large storage containers.
What is needed, then, is a container system that enables the user to access all the material in the container but which is inexpensive and can be used as part of the container itself. Such a system is currently lacking in the prior art.